


Black Peninsula: Extras

by Vilmarix



Series: Black Peninsula [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Seme Ichigo, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilmarix/pseuds/Vilmarix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter consists of various snippets that take place during the main story. They can be considered as an epilogue, an omake, a backstory or an extension/explanatory scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Peninsula: Extras

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these scenes on the side when the ideas hit me, with the intention of integrating it to the main plot, but later on decided against it due to various reasons. The main one being, the scene doesn't contribute to the development of the primary plot, and I'm not the type adding unnecessary sections. I may write a second set, but I cannot tell for certain. Feel free to drop a prompt and I'll see what I can do about it.
> 
> I know majority of them are relatively short in length; but that is how I write them initially, and then start fleshing them out (adding details and sub scenes) when I include them into a chapter. So what you are about to read is before the secondary stuffing.
> 
> I haven't given them a number or arrange for them chronologically, for I have no idea during when they take place; so I allow you to fit them where you feel they should be. The naming follows the pattern of this story, the character's name along with their literal translation of the Kanji used.

**X. Ichimaru – City Round**

"Would you two like some tea?"

"No, but some Sake would be fine."

"Gin, you drank a whole jug yesterday."

"But Ran-Chan, it is the liquid of life."

"Which is why I will laugh at the sheer irony of your funeral." Rangiku snarked, "I'm bringing some tea and dried persimmon." Turning around and leaving the makeshift hut to the two males inside alone.

Ichigo had to bite his tongue at the slight pout the young teen wore, and the hilarity of Rangiku being the one against excessive drinking. However he didn't miss the way Gin looked at her. His grin would soften and his eyes would always drift towards her. Right now he was watching her leave as her figure slowly melted out of sight. It was obvious the young male had deep feelings for the girl and from what he knew of female behaviour, Ichigo was certain Rangiku wasn't any different. They were both uncharacteristically shy about it and were waiting for the other to make a move. It was both amusing and endearing at the same time. Ichigo felt a slight stab of sadness thinking of Rangiku in his universe to finally know Gin's true intentions right before his death.

After rescuing her from the Hogyoku and taking them home, he found later that Gin had followed him back to the site and watched as Aizen scramble in search for the orb. Now the boy was thirsty for the burnet's blood. Ichigo managed to talk Gin into waiting for about a decade before entering Shin'O Academy. His reiatsu was mature for his age but still not ready yet, plus not to mention Rangiku needed to recover from the shock of nearly having her soul being taken from her. Despite his good intention, Gin was terrible at communicating his feelings to her. Not that he was the one to talk, but he was much better than the silver haired boy.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Gin broke the silence.

Ichigo smiled to himself, and closed his eyes. He had heard from others about Gin's genius intellect and it was safe to say he wasn't disappointed.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo casually asked.

"You have this air of knowing things." The boy answered opening his eyes slightly to study the male seated opposite him. There as a silent staring match between them, reiatsu flaring slightly. Ichigo wasn't intimidated, but he was impressed by the amount of control the teen held over his spiritual energy without any formal training.

Ichigo chuckled and started a slow clap, "You could say that." He mused out distractedly and Gin said nothing but relaxed his posture. It seemed the boy was only interested in verifying his assumptions and not asking any revealing questions. 'If not for Aizen, you would have gone far in the life.' Ichigo mused to himself as they both dampened their spiritual pressure as they discussed other various topics. Such as Ichigo's current status and Gin's plan to join the Seireitei. They were locked into a heated debate over Gin's choice of joining the Fifth Division, but it was interrupted when they felt Rangiku's spiritual signature approach the cottage.

Ichigo watched at the teen's agitated reiatsu calm down and thrum with suppressed pleasure at the girl's arrival. Even though nothing was shown on the teen's ever smiling face, the redhead could see the slight turn of his face towards the entrance and his attention would occasionally drift towards it in search of her figure. When she did arrive and enter the premises, Ichigo smiled as he felt Gin's reiatsu flare up and practically cocoon her body and entangle with her less refined spiritual energy. He could tell the act wasn't intentional and that was what made it all the more daunting; to think at this stage how possessive and protective the boy was already. However considering what he did for her in his universe it explained many things about the man's character and his feelings for this particular woman.

Ichimaru Gin wasn't a saint, or a hero in any sense. Ichigo could tell, even at this young age, he was the type to walk past a brutal murder, rape or any other heinous crime without feeling an ounce of guilt on his consciousness. However if any of those acts had anything to do with Rangiku, Ichigo would bet his life that Gin wouldn't stop at anything until those responsible were eradicated. Glancing at Rangiku, Ichigo could see that the girl was aware of the boy's anti-hero mentality. He had visited the cottage multiple times, and from the random chats he had from her, it was clear she wasn't stupid or blind of Gin's darker side. She was well aware and would often chide him of his casual comments, but accepted him regardless.

'She is pretty much his moral system personified.' Ichigo mused as he sipped the tea she brought them and watched the young duo interact.

Perhaps it was normal for the strawberry blonde to seat herself so close to Gin, but Ichigo didn't miss the lingering touches the two exchange. From the brush of fingertips when she handed Gin the cup to the way she leaned towards the boys form when she took her place beside him. Ichigo noticed her smile would brighten and her eyes would gain a rather beautiful flicker of delight every time she looked at Gin. Not to mention that the boy lapped the attention she showered him with. The redhead recalled the way the young teen clutched at her unconscious form when he Ichigo first handed her to him. He recalled the panicked and trembling reiatsu the boy emitted as he held the girl, and when her weak spiritual energy finally responded, Ichigo could practically taste the relief Gin showed.

There was no doubt, that Ichimaru Gin loved Matsumoto Rangiku.

From the way her reiatsu interacted with his without her knowledge, it was safe to say she returned the sentiments. Spiritual energy was a horrible tell of a person's inner feelings, and the way it interacted with other people's reiatsu could tell a person perceptive enough the relationship or bond they had with that person. Her reiatsu would entwine and try to merge with Gin's; when he cocooned her with his, she would also respond similarly. This is a gesture done amongst close family members and partners unconsciously, especially when they relationship is strong. The two definitely loved each other and were just as devoted to one another. However due to their age and inexperience, they lacked the knowledge to communicate those feelings.

Ichigo smiled as he saw their cups of tea, both had a floating upturn tea stem.

'They suffered enough in my universe.' Ichigo pondered as he looked at the setting sun outside; he should be returning home soon. 'They deserve the chance to be happy together.'

( **A/N:** This piece slots in after Ichigo saved Rangiku in Chapter 4 and sometime before they enter Shin'O Academy in Chapter 5. Having a vertical tea stem in your tea is considered as a sign of good fortune. I have a soft spot for Gin, and coupling him with Rangiku makes my favourite Het pairing.)

* * *

**X. Hisana – Scarlet Reality**

It was his weekly drop by in Inuzuri, checking the town if the crime rate had reverted back to his pre-arrival. Though he couldn't regulate everything, he could prevent public beating, harassment and brawls that took place. Not the very same things happened behind close door, at least the in habitants thought twice about their actions. Ichigo was on his way to the cave to air and dust the area, since he didn't know when he might need it again, and he didn't want to return to a giant dust bunny and a sneezing fit. As he was lazily hopping roof to roof to kill some time, he froze when he caught a faint pulse of a very familiar reiatsu signature.

No matter how faint it was he could still sense it.

It was Rukia's.

Diverting his attention to the spiritual signature he began following the almost imperceptible trail. When he felt the slight increase in strength Ichigo smiled to himself, as it confirmed he was on the right path. At the end he was slightly surprised by the sight in front of him. Curled up on the street floor in a small by alley was a little girl crying as she helplessly rocked an equally distressed infant. It was clear that the girl wasn't even in her teen's and was at her ropes end to console the cry child cradled in her arms. She lifted her head and Ichigo blinked when he took in her features.

She wasn't Rukia, although her appearance was uncannily like hers. That when he realised he was looking at the younger version of Rukia's sister, Hisana.

Byakuya's future wife.

_His son's future wife._

Winter was approaching and the torn kimono Hisana wore couldn't even keep her warm on a cold day, she was filthy and considerably under nourished. Noticing that the babe was slightly better told Ichigo the young girl already understood her responsibility and was making the sacrifices a parent would do. He hummed in approval, finally seeing at least the tip of the iceberg of just what kind of woman Hisana was. His musing was cut short when she bent in half hacking a cough. Ichigo winced at the sound and the infant squirmed in her arms.

"Winter is coming, Rukia." She whispered, "I won't be able to look after you any longer, I can drop you off at Oba-San's knowing she will put a roof over your head and give you a frequent meal; but she won't take me in as well."

The child cooed not understanding what was being said to her, "I'm sorry to part with you, but it's for the best. For there is no future with me, your weak and useless sister. So please forgive her." Hisana sobbed clutching the babe in comfort. Having heard enough of the heart wrenching scene, Ichigo dropped down in front of the two female. Hisana immediately halted her cries and scrambled back against the wall of the house trying to put as much room between Ichigo and them. She never looked him in the eye, but when he could see her studying his appearance with curiosity and fear. He knew she had recognised him when he heard her gasp and scrambled to her knees to bow. He never understood where the town's people got that idea, but he had long since given up telling them to stop.

"Ichigo-Sama." She whispered out slightly hoarse due to her earlier break down.

Nodding in her direction, he took off his cloak throwing it over her shivering form. "You and the child are coming with me." And she nodded rising to her feet while wrapping the cloak around her. She had learnt never to question kindness, just accept it and move on. It sadden Ichigo to see how compliant the girl was; she was so desperate for help she wouldn't even question his intentions. Even though he was a makeshift hero of the district, such ambiguous commands should at the very least bring up a few questions.

Scooping the girl into a bridal style, amused by the startled noise she let out as he shunpoed out of the alley. It was as she was a tiny animal. Hisana weighed virtually nothing and he could practically feel her skeleton, tightening his grip Ichigo made his final decision. He landed at the old and unused shrine at the bottom of the cliff. Over the past century he has renovated the small building. Though it didn't seem any different, the shoji doors didn't have holes in them and the roof didn't leak. He cleared the place out and kept a spare futon in the cabin, just as a precaution.

Placing her down on the porch, "This will be your new home. There are seals to deter people from entering and my reiatsu would keeping any Shinigami from approaching this area as well." She nodded but he could see the dull violet eyes lighten with life, "I will provide you with an allowance to survive until you are able to find 'proper' work." His tone communicated his idea of proper and she immediately understood. "But I will still support you and the child." Handing her some money. Living in Inuzuri gave him a sense of how much is needed to be spent on a weekly basis.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, though she had a tight control over her impulses and emotions, Hisana was still a pre-teen.

Ichigo smiled at the question, making the girl blush and duck her head but kept glancing at him shyly, "Paying off an old debt."

She blinked in confusion not understanding the reference but accepted the answer, "Is there anything I could do?"

Ichigo pondered and when he heard Rukia gurgle in her sister's arms, he remembered someone else, "If I bring another child to stay, I want you to look after them as your own."

She nodded and nodded obediently, "Hai, Ichigo-Sama."

'Getting rid of that is going to take some time.' He thought and bid farewell to the sisters. The money he gave was enough to make the initial purchases of food and clothing. Next week he would stop by and check on them. He didn't want to do anything more today in case he overwhelmed the poor girl which he think he already did. However she hid her discomfort well for a pre-teen and was considerably mature for her age, but it was given considering her circumstances. Ichigo had no intention of making her work, but from what he could assume from her personality Hisana would try to not be so dependent on him or take his generosity for granted. Which was why he stressed on employment, but the right kind. He didn't think he could forgive himself if the girl wound up working for a brothel as a prostitute.

'Now to find a red pineapple.'

( **A/N:** Again sometime before Chapter 5. I believe Hisana's health issue was predominantly psychological, a simple cough aggravated by guilt. Which was why she is healthy in this universe.)

* * *

**X. Muramasa – Village Just**

"How does this place collect so much of dust?" Ichigo asked rhetorically as he looked around the cavern living room area.

Every week or so the redhead would visit his old abode to ensure that the place was still habitable, despite not living there. Perhaps it was his paranoia left from the war, but the he had unshakable need to have a second home ready to hide his family in case something went south in this universe. Not that he would allow the situation to reach such a state, but knowing there was a hideout or a safe house on standby helped him sleep at night. Every month, he would mop and clean the place to make sure the place wasn't lethal for the respiratory system. Throwing away the dust rag and leaving the mop to dry outside, Ichigo relit the living room hearth.

'I really need a bath.' He thought looking down at his clothing and made his way to the indoor hot springs. After having a well-deserved soak, Ichigo changed into a spare yukata he kept in his room. Then, making his way back to the living room, he sat down and pulled his daisho pair for a closer inspection. It seems the dust in the cave had settled itself on both black blades, prompting the redhead to collect the old polishing kit he knew he left somewhere in the cave. Returning to his seat, once he found the kit, Ichigo took the smaller trench knife to his lap.

As he was busy polishing he felt a slight breeze flutter in front of him, but it wasn't caused by wind but by reiatsu. Not pausing lifting his gaze from his lap, Ichigo smiled lightly and greeted, "Hello, Muramasa."

 **"Ichigo-Sama."** The Zanpakuto Spirit replied softly and unsurely.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head to meet the sword spirits eyes. He could tell something was wrong from the moment the spirit made its appearance. Ichigo had only recently gained the ability to manifest his three sword spirit from his inner world and with a bit of experimenting it was found they could manifest themselves. Not being obsessed with control, the redhead gave the spirits free reign over the ability provided they didn't cause a mess or let anyone see them. However the trio were not particularly interested in coming out of his inner world. Therefore for the new sword spirit to make an appearance could be considered as strange; not mentioning the tone and the use of the old honorific indicated there was something that deeply unsettled Muramasa.

Pausing his work and placing the trench knife aside, Ichigo reached out with his hand to the standing Zanpakuto Spirit, "Tell me what is bothering you, Muramasa."

Ichigo was a straight to the point type, he didn't want to waste time warming up the conversation to reach the topic of conversation. Being direct helped in many situations and from the light tremor he felt through Muramasa's hand, as the spirit's hand touched his, told him the situation was far more severe than it appeared to be. Pulling Muramasa to sit beside him, Ichigo didn't expect the male to fall to his knees between his legs. Before he could ask was wrong and pull the male up, Ichigo felt Muramasa fist his yukata and croak out.

 **"Did Koga actually say those words?"** Ichigo blinked with confusion, but the spirit continued with barely restrained anguish, _"You've become nothing more than a hindrance to me. I don't need to use a pathetic, unstable sword like you. My power alone is enough."_

'Ahhhh…' Ichigo thought once he realised what had happened. Along with his integration into his soul, Muramasa would gain his memories. Although they were mixed up and not in chronological order, the Zanpakuto Spirit was smart enough to figure out the sequence. Currently he had experienced the memory of the confrontation of Koga during his universe. It must have heart breaking for the sword spirit because a year back he had seen what he had done to unseal Koga, how far he had suffered to free his wielder. Though Muramasa was content being with him, it had pleased him that he had tried his level best to free his master. Ichigo had prayed that it would have taken some time before he had experienced this set of memories, because by then the spirit would have settled down and the blow wouldn't be as harsh.

Stroking the brunette's wild hair, Ichigo said nothing and allowed the sword spirit to sob it all out, _"A Zanpakuto is merely a tool. There are countless replacements."_

 **"After all I've done, he said those words."** Muramasa continued trembling and clutching tightly at Ichigo's frame, **"Was it not enough? Was I not good enough? What more did he want from me?"**

The questions kept coming, each one more desperate than the previous one. There was nothing he could say to Muramasa that would help him, other than to offer him comfort. From the initial transfer from Koga to him, Ichigo felt that Koga's presence had reduced in Muramasa. It was easy to forget that Muramasa was once a part of Koga, but gradually that was changing as he had become part of Ichigo. As he was tried to comfort the zanpakuto spirit on the floor between his legs, Ichigo heard Ossan voice idly point out.

_'Ichigo read his reiatsu.'_

Closing his eyes he read Muramasa's reiatsu signature for a moment. 'It had changed.' Ichigo answered starring the brunette in his lap.

' _He is losing Koga's markers and taking in yours. The change is slow but it is happening.'_ Ossan explained, _'He is an Asauchi formed, and the change made by his first wielder are leaving piece by piece; but those empty areas are being replaced by taking in parts of you.'_ Sensing the redhead confusion, he continued, _'Think an Asauchi as block of clay, it will be moulded and carved into shape by its wielder over time until it reaches certain form, which would be considered as Shinkai and once baked permanently it would be Bankai. Muramasa has changed wielders prior to baking, so he is being reformed by you.'_

 _ **'Old man, you know ya comparing us to pottery.'**_ Zangetsu grouched out.

Ignoring the other sword spirit, Ichigo asked Ossan, 'I thought the changes were done with the initial transference.'

_'That is the main spiritual bond. What is happening now is the shifting the emotional binding.'_

'I didn't think it would involve this.' Looking at the broken male at his feet.

 _ **'King, he is losing bits of his soul.'**_ Zangetsu drawled; but his sarcastic tone lost its bite due to the flicker of worry that rested underneath it.

_'It wouldn't be as painful, since it would take a longer period of time. However the memory is making him lose Koga's influence faster, which is emotionally very painful.'_

Heard enough from his spirits, Ichigo pulled Muramasa from the floor and onto his lap, startling him. He had calmed down, being able to vocalise his pain, but his reiatsu was still a turbulent mess as it swirled around the room. Ichigo increased his spiritual energy and started to entwine with Muramasa's, calming it down. Drawing him into a tight embrace and soaking the brunette with his reiatsu, Ichigo started to vocalise out random thoughts that came to his mind.

"You're not his anymore." Ichigo bit out as he ran a hand soothingly through Muramasa's hair, "You are my Zanpakuto Spirit, so don't concern yourself with what he thinks."

Burying his forehead into Ichigo's neck, Muramasa nodded as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wielder's larger frame. Clutching at Ichigo as a drowning man would to plank of wood.

 **"He practically threw me away, as if I were trash."** Muramasa replied as his voice was muffled by the yukata.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." The redhead countered, "Some treasures I am born with; such as Zangetsu and Ossan. Others I find along the way, such as yourself."

As he said that, Ichigo's mind began to wonder to Sojun and Byakuya. If he were a dragon, they would be the most cherished possessions of his current hoard. His mother was once his crowning jewel, but she was no longer present having shattered years ago by his hand. She was followed shortly with many of his other precious people in his universe. Gradually he was gathering his new treasure, acquiring new gems and metal he didn't think to exist, not to mention being part of his wealth.

( **A/N:** I love reading fics where Ichigo takes him in and treats him better than Koga did. The last paragraph is reference to unique Bleach fic named 'Scales' by 'Straight-Outta-Hobbiton'. I recommend it to anyone. Basically Ichigo is a dragon, and friends and family are his hoard.)

* * *

**X. Yamamoto – Mountain Talent**

Ichigo knew this was a high risk strategy, but there was no other way to gain the old fart's attention or start the conversation. The matter had been on his mind since the beginning and waiting for the correct time to come to break the topic wasn't going to help them in the long run. If this all backfired on him, he would at least have the peace of mind of reminding the old man the gravity of the situation. 'Time wears us all down, makes us soft.' Ichigo pondered as he stealthily entered the First Division Headquarters and casting high level kido barriers as he entered the Head Captain's office.

"What brings you here, Brat?" Genryusai asked not lifting his eyes from the report laid in front of him, but his reiatsu tensed back with anticipation. Ichigo knew one wrong move and he was charcoal.

"There is something I wish to discuss." Ichigo began relaxing his posture, "A proposal I want to make."

"And why is it requested in such a manner?" As he lifted his gaze from the report and met Ichigo's amber.

"There is a story told amongst Quincys, to their children." Ichigo began idly, "About Your Majesty's return."

Ichigo could feel the stillness in Yamamoto's reiatsu. The air was so still and quiet he would practically hear as they both drew breath. Keeping the casualness in his tone as he walked towards the office balcony that overlooked the Seireitei. "999 years to regain his former glory. 900 years to regain his heart, 90 years to regain his intellect, and 9 years to regain his power."

Before the Captain Commander could speak, Ichigo raised his hand before shifting his attention back to him, "Despite being part Quincy, I have no loyalties to them. What they – no, what he did to my mother was unforgivable. I lost everything that I held dear to them once, and I do not want to again."

"I can see that from the way you protect your family and your friends." Genryusai replied, "Especially those you claim as your kin."

Walking towards the section of the office that overviewed the Seireitei, the Captain Commander continued, "I won't ask for details about your past, nor about how you came to be." Turning his attention back to Ichigo, "I know you have spoken the truth thus far, however there is many omission on your part." Ichigo felt an involuntary twitch of his lips as he felt the man piercing stare on him, but kept his resolve steady as he met the Captain's gaze. They continued to watch each other for some form of nonverbal cues to indicate the other's innermost train of thought or intentions. After a few moments, Ichigo knew he had somehow passed whatever test the man had set out for him for the Head Captain continued to speak.

"You bear no ill intention to this place." If it were a statement or a question, Ichigo didn't know but he nodded his head lightly regardless. After another small pause, Genryusai continued, "And what you say is true, Yhwach's return is inevitable and time have changed. The Gotei wasn't the same as it was back then, and I do not think we are capable of the brutality it initially possessed. Time makes people compassionate; and I am not unaffected either." And with great solemnity he sighed as he ended, "Something that the enemy will not share."

For the first time Ichigo saw the man look his age as he gazed out of the balcony; clearing his throat, "That is what separates us from them."

Genryusai didn't turn his attention away from the view but let out a low chuckle, "I highly doubt if it could be considered as a strength, Brat."

"It will be." Ichigo replied with certainty. "Yhwach must go, there is no other option. However his followers would be useless without him. Therefore, there is no reason for us to end them."

"Ahhh, Yes." Genryusai nodded slightly, "I do remember his rather aggravating ability to share and pass his power among his followers."

"Which is why you have to cut the head of the snake for the body to die."

"What happens if the body is on its own dangerous, until it dies?"

"It will be." Ichigo repeated, causing his Genryusai to look at the redhead. The tone the youngster used was far too confident for someone who was speculating on the future. The Head Captain had his own theories about the mysterious Ryoka, and only time would confirm them, which was why he wasn't drilling the man about his history or an explanation. Two things he learnt from being the Soutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen for nearly a millennial.

'Time does heal and time does tell.' He thought as he quietly observed the male in silence. The redhead had lost that listless look in his eyes he had when they first met. There was also a certain shine and life which had returned to him as well, the brat's reiatsu though powerful thrummed heavily with energy instead of its initial tired hum. Genryusai could tell that it was partially due to the inception of his family and integrations to Seireitei which has reduced the occurrence of that expression and now he was unrecognisable. 'Perhaps it is primarily because of that, I'm not treating him as a criminal.' Genryusai idly thought. It was evident the male would go to the ends of the earth for his family and friends. He also emitted an odd sense of 'duty to protect' when he interacted with his precious people.

"What do you have in mind?" Genryusai asked breaking the silence.

Ichigo stared at the city for moment before he answered, "We have to end Yhwach permanently, and fighting him this time would be very different from the last." He glanced at the Head Captain, "You must fight him, because the troops need to feel your reiatsu. So they are motivated enough to hold off his followers till he dies."

Genryusai nodded in agreement. Yhwach would most probably be much stronger than he was a thousand years ago, and his followers would have also improved as well. It was a given in military that subordinates were far more confident when their commander in charge was fighting alongside them. However it had been centuries since he had a worthy candidate to clash swords against. Not that his sense had dulled but it had been a long time since he and Ryujin Jakka had been out in the open. He could feel his Zanpakuto Spirit flicker awake at the back of his mind. As if it were a beast finally awakening from it long slumber.

"It's been awhile." Genryusai answered as he gripped his staff.

"Same here, Old Fart." Ichigo agreed and once again they locked gazes.

In a split second, Genryusai released his Zanpakuto and directed all his attention towards his companion, "Feel the divine wrath of the geezer."

"What kind of shitty name is that?" Ichigo screamed as he barely managed to dodge a stream of fire as he took a dive from the balcony.

( **A/N:** I love the Old Geezer and I hate it when writers make him as a bigoted fool or start bashing the character. Much as I love to have Ichigo take down the Quincy boss, I felt it was more of Yama-Jiji's place to do so.)

* * *

**X. Orihime – Weave Princess**

During his free time from clan duties and when his daughter was on play dates, Sojun would make an appearance in the Living World. It had been nearly over a decade since Ichigo had confessed about his past, and even still he found it hard to believe. Though it did explain certain incidences of that uncanny insights or perceptiveness his husband displayed, Sojun's head still reeled about the entire subject. He had asked about the world he had come from and the only reply he got from the man was a sad and wistful smile.

_"They are very different and this one is significantly happier." He replied ultimately after gazing at the tombstone, before turning around to meet his gaze. Reaching out to tuck some of Sojun's hair behind his ear, Ichigo smiled gently again. "I have no intention of returning to that world, what I have now will always be far better than what I had then."_

_Sojun closed his eyes as he felt a soft tender kiss on his forehead, as the irrational fears of his husband leaving him embed away from his being._

At first he wasn't interested in visiting the real world, but on the offset of boredom and idle curiosity he would sporadically visit the Karakura Town to see the environment his husband was raised in. He would always make a special visit to the Kurosaki's home, and watch from afar. Though Isshin did offer an invitation for tea, Sojun declined for it would cause unnecessary trouble for them if by the off chance someone notice his appearance. Not to mention Isshin was labelled as MIA and his wife being a Quincy would not help matters if the Seireitei found out about his affiliation. It was amusing to think that his husband, being such a serious man by nature, was the son of Isshin. They were worlds apart and his twin sisters were also comparatively different though the raven haired one, Karin, was somewhat similar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Sojun tested on his tongue. It was foreign yet appropriate at the same time. It felt that finally he had the missing piece for a puzzle he had been trying to solve for centuries.

Sojun watched as Kurosaki Masaki walked towards her home, with her two daughters flanking her sides. They had gone shopping for groceries and other home ware products. He had to agree with Ichigo, his mother was the embodiment of beauty, strength and kindness; so much so he too had wondered how Isshin managed to capture her attention, being who he is. Sojun could see why Ichigo held her with such reverence and would always be enamoured by her presence. It was hard to imagine she was a Quincy for what he had heard from stories and academy teachings, they were often depicted as heartless and cruel demons. However he guess it was fair since Shinigami were often described as a skeleton wearing a black hooded cloak with a large scythe.

'Honestly, who came up with that idea?' Sojun wondered idly.

"Orihime…" A male voice broke through his thoughts.

Watching as a tall young man flip his phone shut after calling a number and having no answer. Sojun slowly accompanied the male as he walked briskly towards his home after work; it was becoming dark and there was distant rumble of thunder from the approaching dark clouds. Ever since he had come to know about the girl's existence about five years ago he had begun to make more frequent trips to the Living World. Especially when he had not work and Ichigo was busy with his squad. Though it was illogical to consider this little child as competition, and his husband on numerous occasion had informed him about coming to terms with her. Yet he still felt slightly insecure about himself, but mostly curious about what kind of woman she was for Ichigo to love her.

Though she wasn't mature enough, Sojun could tell she would grow up to become a beautiful woman. In certain aspect, she was similar to Ichigo's mother in terms of mannerism and personality. It wasn't obvious from her side to tell why she would have fancied her husband as well, since she was brought up by a mature elder brother. Sojun recalled the many times Ichigo would fondly speak about his sisters and the things had done. It was clear to him, that after the death of his mother that Ichigo was considered as the 'go-to-first' parental figure at home. Though Sojun had initially began with a negative mind set, he found himself slowly beginning to like the girl. She was impossible to hate. Her smile alone could light up the room and her bubbly personality was contagious.

'When she grows up, will he leave?' a traitorous voice whispered from the back of his head.

Though he fervently squashed it down, he couldn't erase the flicker of doubt it had caused.

Sojun watched as the man, Inoue Sora as he had come to know, run down the streets. He had begun following the male around as well, because he wanted to gain a deeper insight to the kind of atmosphere Inoue Orihime had grown up in. From the idle conversation he had overheard from her brother, they had come from an abusive household and moved away from their parents soon after Inoue Sora was able to legally adopt and find work. He was an admirable man, and such qualities of dedication and sacrifice were hard to find among people. It were the very same qualities he had seen in Ichigo as well.

'She and I are more alike than I thought we were.' Sojun sighed as he followed the male lazily. He noticed the man was slightly distracted and was more preoccupied than he usually was. Thinking it was work related Sojun brushed it off not thinking of it much, until he saw Inoue Sora moments away from being knocked down by a vehicle.

In a split second Sojun made his decision and shunpoed Inoue Sora from harm's way. He had flashed step and pulled the man to aside making him fall but away from the path of the vehicle. Though it had disoriented the man himself, if there were any bystanders they would have assumed the male had come to his senses and jumped away from the vehicle. It wasn't a tough decision to make on Sojun's part. Even though he wasn't welcoming of Orihime's existence, he knew that she needed her brother. He was to her as Masaki was to Ichigo, and Sojun couldn't bear the thought of not being there for his children. Also he couldn't face his husband knowing he didn't help someone he loved even though he could have. That guilt was something he couldn't handle.

Making sure that the male reached his home and was greeted by a crying Orihime who began apologising for a fight they had in the morning. Sojun smiled as they consoled each other. Seeing them with such happiness made him feel grateful for being able to help them. The smile she wore seeing her brother come home safely was something not even the most precious jewel in existence could replace.

"I made a promise to her a long time ago." A voice cut in, making Sojun tense up. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "That I would do everything in my power to keep that smile on her face."

Ichigo approached him with their daughter sleeping in his arms. Sojun smiled as he took the child from him, making her fuss slightly at the movement but settle down soon afterwards. Hushing her to sleep once more, Sojun allowed himself to relax in Ichigo's reiatsu once more. He had speculated his husband had hidden it initially because of his inability to sense it, indicating the man may have been watching him from the start. Burying his face in attempt to hide the blush from appearing on his face he averted his gaze from Ichigo's. However the man wasn't having any of that, for he felt those long and firm fingers, curl under his chin and tilt his head upwards.

"Thank you for helping me keep that promise." He smiled with such affection and gratitude directed at him, Sojun couldn't help but blush. However the doubt in his mind made him think it was not really for him.

"I had initially arrived knowing it was day of his unfortunate accident, but seeing you dealing with it made me relax and collect Akimi and come here." Ichigo explained. "Now I can rest easy knowing that she is safe and happy."

"Do you still love her?" Sojun blurted out, his doubts and insecurities overwhelming his self-control.

Not even missing a beat Ichigo smiled lightly and repeated the words he first spoke about the woman, "I loved her and she will always have place in my heart, but she's gone and I accepted that a long time ago." Placing a light kiss on his lips, Ichigo continued, "But now you have taken up residence and consumed it in its entirety." Sojun felt Ichigo's reiatsu wrap around them as a blanket and thrum lightly with silent power.

"I promise you Kuchiki Sojun, I will not leave your side. With every intention I plan to protect this family and protect your happiness." Ichigo spoke with such honesty and seriousness that Sojun felt he was making a vow more than promise.

Leaning forward Sojun sealed it with a kiss while he silently took a pledge of his own, "I promise you Kurosaki Ichigo, I will protect you heart."

( **A/N:** I am fond of IchiHime, and I do hope they wind up together. However that is for Kubo Tite to decide. Either way, I prefer to write the main dominant character as a 'Bisexual' or as an 'I don't really care', because it's easier to incorporate certain elements and tie in with the original character.)

* * *

**X. Kyoraku – Capital Music**

"Ahhh, Shunsui!" Juushiro greeted cheerily.

Over the past years the two squad captains had become close with the Kuchiki couple. What first began as occasional drinks between Kyoraku and Ichigo, slowly developed to weekend gatherings between the four; and Byakuya. Currently the thirteenth squad captain, had earlier stopped by the Kuchiki Manor for a social call and partly due to the reason his usual companion had been visiting the Living World this week. Juushiro and Ichigo were discussing the purpose of Central 46, while Sojun listened as he entertained his son, who was on his lap clinging his yukata as he watched the two men talk. Sojun smiled, watching his son. Byakuya had grown up to be a curious child and was enamoured by Ichigo. He was also fond Ukitake-Taicho, who reciprocated the feeling equally. Turning his head towards their latest guest, Sojun greeted the captain with a small smile and nod.

"Greeting. Everyone." Kyoraku nodded and took his place next to Juushiro, placing a package he was carrying down.

"What is that?" Ukitake asked eyeing the large parcel with undisguised curiosity.

"A trinket I brought from the Living World." He replied playfully, pouring himself some sake. Juushiro and the Kuchiki heir drank tea, while he and Ichigo would drink sake.

"Which is..."His fellow captain pressed on, and Shunsui smiled into his cup. It was always endearing to see his friend so curious.

Placing his drink down, he unwrapped the parcel and pulled out the item inside. "Apparently it is a new musical instrument that had arrived to the town. The shop owner said it was-"

He never got to finish his sentence, for Ichigo cut him off, "A guitar."

'An acoustic guitar.' Ichigo corrected in his mind. The model and make of the instrument was the same, save for there was no pick guard and wood used was natural, not the fake chip type that was used to mass produce the cheap ones he had seen in his time. It was a bit plain, but nonetheless in his mind a beautiful instrument. Just seeing it, made his fingers twitch of all the songs he used to play when he was once a teenager. However his sense of nostalgia was quickly flung out, when he realised that the entire group had turned their attention to him.

"Ahhh, I spent some time in the Living World before coming here and I travelled." He explained ambiguously. From the year he was born, the six string guitar had arrived in Japan over one hundred and twenty years ago. Mentally calculating the years, it would be right to assume the guitar was introduced quite recently to Japan. "That is a Western Instrument." Looking at Kyoraku for confirmation.

"That's what the shop owner had said." He replied sipping his sake, but never taking his eyes off Ichigo in the process, "How do you know about it?"

"I had come across them before." Not going into a further explanation, leaving it up to the men to assume whatever they could.

"Do you know how to play it?" Sojun asked. Ichigo's lips twitched in surprise. Although his husband's quiet nature had improved over the years, he was still painfully shy in casual conversations. It had taken a lot of meetups among the four of them, for the man to relax in the presence of company. For him to ask a question or start a conversation was so rare, Ichigo could count the times it happened on one hand and still have fingers to spare.

'Progress.' He thought before answering, "I used to, but it was a very long time ago."

"Whatever you do remember, I would like to hear it." Kyoraku piped in handing him the guitar, along with Ukitake nodding his head, "The shopkeeper wasn't aware how to play it, and I just bought it on a whim. So I would like to hear my money's worth."

Ichigo was about to refuse, but seeing Sojun's curiosity, he caved. Taking the guitar and strumming it lightly, he corrected the tuning. Adjusting his position, and playing a few experimental chords to jog his memory, "Alright." he said receiving a smile from Sojun, a small cheer from Kyoraku and some clapping from Ukitake and Byakuya. "But I'm not going to sing."

"With the right quantity of alcohol you will." Shunsui rebuffed earning a mock glare form Ichigo.

Looking at the instrument that was now on his lap, he went through his memories for something appropriate to play for the crowd. Given the type of music they were exposed to, playing anything too modern would not appeal to them. Turning his attention to the group, catching Byakuya's unwavering gaze, it dawned on him.

Recalling the chords and notes, Ichigo began to hum and his hands moved automatically.

Sojun was mesmerised. He had never heard an instrument produce such a pleasant sound. The notes were more rounded and warmer, than any other instrument he had come to hear. Listening to the instrument, he kept thinking this wasn't something that nobility would learn to play and it was something that was played amongst friends. Glancing around the table, he saw how close everyone was together, other instrument would keep wide berth between the performer and the audience, while this 'guitar' drew everyone closer.

There was also the fact, the song Ichigo chose to play and hum simultaneously, was light and happy. It was a simple composition, nothing complex, and was repeated in a predictable manner. However despite all those qualities; it was engaging and the melody was optimistic. None of it was in anyway similar to those dark piece that the noble's had played during social gatherings. None of it held the element of pompous showing-off that was ever so present when a noble played. This was purely for enjoyment and pleasure.

Looking at the babe on his lap, Sojun felt a gentle smile on his lips. His son was clearly smitten by Ichigo's performance. Running a hand through Byakuya's soft hair, Sojun allowed the cheerful music and atmosphere relax him.

Listening to his husband's low humming, he pondered idly, 'I wonder what his singing would sound like.'

( **A/N:** The song I had in mind was One Piece's "Bink's Sake". Odd I know, but there is a small 1:33 minute clip of an acoustic version done by 'GreatjayQ' on YouTube. I stumbled upon it, which ultimately inspired this little snippet.)

* * *

**X. Renji – Second Love**

Spotting a familiar shade of vibrant red hair run screaming through the streets of Inuzuri with a small mob chasing after, Ichigo let out an amused huff.

'As expected, nothing about Renji would be quiet.'

Abarai Renji panted as he through the many alley ways of the city. He had finally found something that could be considered edible, but unfortunately the only way to obtain it would be to steal it from its owner. Clutching to his precious cargo, he ran towards the forest only to trip on a root resulting in him falling face first in the hard dry soil. Before he could pick himself up and start running again, he was already surrounded by the mob chasing him. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes preparing himself for an inevitable beating.

Instead he felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure crash down upon him. Gasping for air and clutching the earth, he opened his eyes. The men surrounding him had all slipped into unconsciousness as they collapsed to the floor. When the last man crashed to the hard earth, Renji felt the spiritual pressure ease up and turn into a harmless thrum. He would have considered it comforting if not for its earlier hostility.

Breathing heavily, trying to calm his beating heart he looked around for the owner of the reiatsu. He didn't what kind of being would possess such spiritual energy, but he was certain it was someone or something powerful.

"Chasing and beating up children. This place really does suck." He heard a voice, as a man with orange hair flickered into view. Renji clenched his fist in instinctive fear as he studied the figure in front of him.

The male wasn't wearing a shihakusho, but he did carry two blades. He had never seen a Shinigami carry two zanpakutos, but then again he had never seen many shinigami to begin with. They wouldn't come the outer districts unless it was flooded with hollows or on patrol. Renji flinched when he made eye contact with his saviour and began to tremble slightly as the man began to approach him.

Ichigo knelt down and took in the red heads appearance. For his age, which he roughly estimated to be around six years old; older than Rukia who would be around be around three, but younger than Hisana who claimed to be nearly thirty but appeared to be ten. What caught his interest was that the boy didn't faint due to his spiritual pressure. Sure he didn't raise it much and Renji did already a considerable amount of spiritual pressure for his age, but he would have expected the child to pass out along with the mob.

 _ **'You still suck at reiatsu sensing, King.'**_ His sword spirit snickered in the recess of his mind. Sending a mental image of himself giving the middle finger, he placed his attention back to the trembling child.

"You one interesting, brat."

"Shut up, pumpkin head." The child retorted, but the fear nullified the intended insult.

'Never heard that one before.' Ichigo blinked in mild surprise before, letting out a small amused chuckle.

"I have an offer." He began staring intently at the child in front of him. Taking the silence as go ahead to continue, "I will train you, provide you food and a place to stay."

"But?" Renji injected. Ichigo smiled at that, even at this age the red baboon was careful.

"But I have some work for you." He answered, before later adding in as an afterthought, "Plus you owe me for saving your skinny arse."

"I didn't ask to be saved." The boy shot back, embarrassed.

"Alright then, I'll take that as a 'no' then." Motioning to stand up from his crouching position.

"Wait." He heard Renji call out as he was about to leave the area. "What is the work you want me to do?"

Ichigo smirked at that, approaching the still kneeling boy. Grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him up into a bridal carry, watching the boy's face match the shade of his hair. Before Renji could say anything, "Wrap your arms around my neck and hang on." Ichigo warned as he flashed out of view. Appearing in front of an old shack near the bottom of the mountain, he placed the redhead down on rock to sit. They were some distance away in the foliage, so the occupants of the house couldn't see them. Rukia was chasing a small wild rabbit around the front lawn, laughing and squealing nonsense as she did; and Hisana was seated on the porch, stitching as she kept one eye on her sister's antics. The two sisters always reminded him of his own; Rukia reminded him of Karin and Hisana reminded him of Yuzu.

"I need someone to protect them when, I'm not there." Ichigo answered Renji's question looking at the boy through the corner of his eye.

It seems that the redhead didn't appear to hear him, for he seemed captivated by the scene playing before them. Recalling the confession of his friend when they went drinking out once. He had asked the Shinigami when did he began seeing Rukia as a prospective partner, the red head slurred out laughingly "It was love at first sight. Even though I was too young to understand what it was."

So it was hardly surprising when Ichigo heard the boy determinedly say, "I'll do it."

( **A/N:** I am not particularly a RenRuki fan, but I always felt those two had more of a history and promise in the manga. Taking into account the meaning of his name and his hair colour, I would recommend reading about it; because there are a lot connections between Rukia and the colour Red.)

* * *

**X. Masaki – True Bloom**

Ichigo followed her to the flower shop.

Entering the building and pretending to looking through the array of flowers, he watched his mother wander around the small boutique. She was as beautiful, and her reiatsu carried that same nurturing tone it always had. When he was little, he wasn't aware it was her spiritual energy that soothed him; he always assumed it was her personality and presence. However after being in close proximity with Hollow and Shinigami carriers, he had understood it was the reiatsu of his mother he felt all those years ago.

Not knowing how to approach her he watched her from far, but inevitably he found himself slowly approaching her. She always had that effect on him, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. It was painful to know that she would never be his mother or know about the truth of his existence; but it was also a pleasure to feel her reiatsu and presence one more time. Ichigo smiled to himself, he had forgotten how she lit up every room she walked in.

"Don't know what to buy either?" Ichigo froze when he heard her voice directed at him. It was just as he remembered it.

Happy, light and strong.

"Yeah." He croaked, when he finally found his voice. He didn't want to look up and meet her gaze, because he knew that if he did, he couldn't look away.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what the occasion?" She was always kind. Always helpful.

"Ahhhh." Ichigo fumbled out lamely, "For my son."

"Really?" She said sounding surprise, "So am I."

That made him look up at her. Glancing at the calendar in the shop, he did a rough mentally calculation. This universe's Kurosaki Ichigo, should be around two years old now. Ichigo had been watching the Kurosaki residence and there was no indication of a boy living there. He had seen the old man rush in and out. As far as he was concerned there was no child. Hiding his confusion and curiosity, he prodded on.

"It seems we are in the same boat then." He began, "What would be the occasion? Mine is just has an unhealthy obsession; that I shouldn't be encouraging, but I can't seem to care either."

Masaki laughed at that, and Ichigo swore that if there was a heaven, and if there were angels; they would possess a laughter like hers.

"It's good to hear, that your son has a non-judgmental and supportive father."

"I don't think it's that he actually into floral idea, rather he is figuring how to make it into a lethal weapon."

"As a parent you should be proud of his endeavour."

"I am because I know that spoilt little brat will succeed."

Masaki let out another peal of laughter, trying to muffle it with her fist. Ichigo felt a deep sense of pride, knowing that he was the one behind that smile and happiness.

After she calmed down, "To answer your question, it's my son's birthday today. So I'm looking for something he would like, but I am clearly stumped as you can see."

'Strange, she always knew all of my favourites.'

"Does his favourites continuously change?" Ichigo asked, children were very impulsive, but he had always stayed true to what he liked and disliked.

For a moment Masaki's attitude dimmed, but before Ichigo could comment on it she answered, "I'm sorry, I probably should have explained from the start." Taking a small pause, "My son was a stillborn."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." She cut him off, "You didn't know, and I've come to terms about it, awhile back."

There was the uncomfortable silence between them, as Ichigo let that small piece of information sink in. Either it was one the difference that took place in this universe or it was because his presence prevented the body from living since it had no soul. Regardless of what the reason was, he felt responsible for making the woman standing beside him feel terrible. .

"Take some of those." Ichigo pointed to the section where they placed the White Camellias, "Personally, they are my favourite."

Masaki looked at him not understanding, Ichigo explained flushing under the attention, "I was always fond of the flower since I was a child, because my mother would nurture a small houseplant in the dining room. Sadly she passed away, but I took after her in looking after the small plant. As time went by, it became something I used associate the bond I shared with her."

For a moment she didn't smile, but she had adopted a distant look in her eyes. After a few nerve racking minutes (for him), she let out a small laugh and gentle smile. "How very strange." She commented looking at the flowers, "When I fell pregnant with my son, I purchased a small houseplant of White Tsubaki." Ichigo merely watched her gently reach out and touch a flower, "According to Hanakotoba, White Tsubaki stands for waiting. I was waiting to meet my son."

"And I was waiting to meet my mother." Ichigo added meeting her eyes.

If she found his phrasing strange, she didn't mention it; but she smiled at him before gesturing to the shopkeeper for a small bouquet.

As she was leaving she looked at him deeply once more, "Oddly enough, you have the same hair colour as my son when he was born." Ichigo let out a weak smile and fidgeted slightly, not knowing how to respond to that stray comment.

"Either way, thank you for helping me." Masaki bowed her head in gratitude. "You should buy your son some Sakura flowers, they stand for kindness and gentleness. I think he would see it as a challenge in trying to convert them into a weapon."

The relaxed atmosphere returned as the smiled at the thought of it. Laughter colouring her voice the young mother ask, "One more thing, I must know your name, if you don't mind. I'm Masaki."

Ichigo softened his gaze as he answered her, "My mother name me, Ichigo."

Masaki froze at the door for a moment, staring at him intently. After a few minute has passed she let out unsure smile and she shakily commented, "You really do love your mother, don't you Ichigo-san."

Despite the honorific, Ichigo couldn't suppress the grin that exploded on his face after hearing her say his name. "Yes, I do." He replied simply never breaking eye contact, "Haha filled up the centre that our family revolved around. No matter what sort of bad things that happen, I would forget it all by just returning to her side."

Masaki swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry she passed away so soon."

"I am too, but she did it to protect me. Though I do feel responsible for it."

"Don't." Maskai replied sharply, "Do not blame yourself. As a mother, I know she wouldn't blame you nor would she regret it. She protected her son, who I sense has turned out to be someone wonderful. If I were her, I would be proud of the man you've become."

Ichigo could feel his eyes become wet, as he rapidly blinked back the tears threatening to spill. Looking at the woman standing opposite him, he could tell she wasn't doing any better. Next thing he knew, he something soft and warm grasp his cold limp hand. Feeling her beating pulse, scenting filling his sense and reiatsu brush against his; Ichigo clutched at his mother's hand, allowing a traitorous tear slide down his face.

_"Kaa-san, can we hold hands?"_

_"Of course!"_

This Kurosaki Masaki may not be his mother, but she was the mother of a Kurosaki Ichigo. No matter where he came from or what clan he belonged to; he would always be Kurosaki Ichigo, the first child and only son of Kurosaki Masaki. So maybe this universe's Kurosaki Ichigo didn't exist, but that didn't matter, because he did instead.

'This time.' Ichigo swore feeling to the warmth of life thrumming around his mother, 'This time I will not let you die.'

'I won't allow that.' He promised.

( **A/N:** This is an explanations scene to the repeated mentions of White Camellias in Chapter 3 and Chapter 7. Truth be told, this was the original ending for the fic I had planned. With the concept of finally acknowledging the Kurosaki name; which is linked to the title of the fic. See Author's Notes below.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an amusing side note. There is a reason behind the naming of the Title and Chapters of the story, but I am guessing the more hard-core Bleach followers would have already picked up on it. If I'm wrong, please feel free to correct me, I'll make the changes accordingly.
> 
> The title of the story 'Black Peninsula' comes from the literal translation of the spelling used in the manga for 'Kurosaki', and the chapters also follow the same trend.
> 
> Chapter One, 'One Protection' comes from the characters used for Ichigo's name.
> 
> Chapter Two, 'Blue Untainted' originates from 'Sojun'. However this one I'm not too sure since I am not a native Japanese speaker.
> 
> Chapter Three, 'White Admiration' is none other than from 'Byakuya'.
> 
> Chapter Four, 'Decaying Tree' is the translation of 'Kuchiki'. Cheery name. Kubo Tite translates it to 'Rot Wood' which was a bit too literal for me, so I chose a more artistic variation.
> 
> Chapter Five, 'Silver Peak' is from translating 'Ginrei' name.
> 
> Chapter Six, 'One Mind' is from our very own 'Isshin'. You can read it as 'Single-minded' or 'Whole Heartedness'.
> 
> The final chapter, Chapter Seven, 'Resolved Waves' is from 'Shiba'.
> 
> Fun Fact: All the Kurosaki children have puns or meanings related to fruits while the Kuchiki first names have something to do with a colour. That is why I chose to name Ichigo's and Sojun's daughter as 'Akimi' meaning 'Autumn Fruit', incorporating both family naming quirks taking Autumn as a colour and not as the season. I recommend reading up all the name meanings of the Bleach characters, you find some interesting insights from why Kubo Tite named them as such to what he was thinking at the time. It shows there is a reason for everything.
> 
> All the 'Chapters' are named after the Sons and Fathers; while the 'Title' is named after a Mother. It was a tiny dedication to all the amazing parents out there in the world. No matter their status; single, married, widowed, step-parents, adoptive, relatives, older siblings stepping in as parents etc. I tried to feature them all, since their contribution to society is inimitable. It is a giant responsibility to raise someone and it not easy. Therefore I want to give them some recognition and acknowledgement they truly deserve.


End file.
